Broken
by XxStarryHeavenxX
Summary: Yuki's never really had the best life ever since her family was torn apart by her stepfather and was taken away along with her younger sister. Now she's struggling to fight her inner demons and juggling life or death priorities while in high school. Enter IV Arclight, an unlikely person to fill the empty hole in her heart, but while she's broken, he's determined to save her. AU
1. Chapter 1: Meetings Past

**Hey guys, so this is basically my first story so please feel free to give me advice, but no flames please! Alright so I'll keep this really, really short because I have no idea what else to say hahaha.**

**And as always, I don't own anything or anyone from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or else for IV would be MINE! Anyways, let's start off this chapter my lovely little readers!**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

The morning sunlight poured through my window as I kicked off my warm cocoon of blankets and dragged my tired body into my bathroom. Rubbing my eyes, I went through my morning routine of scrubbing my body raw and and untangling the mess that people called hair. Taking my straightener to my hair, I looked in the mirror and sized myself up. I wasn't looking at my skinny body or how curvy I was. No, I was looking at all the ugly bruises that marked me. There was a huge purple bruise where my ribs were and a hand shaped mark wrapping around my left arm. On my wrists, vertical lines that I always made sure to hide. Each little line from my razor reminded me of how many times I hit rock bottom and there were plenty to show. I sighed as I took my concealer and put some on the bruises and scars so they wouldn't show when I went to school.

I pulled on my outfit for the day, a white button up long sleeved shirt with my black blazer with the Heartland Academy emblem and black and blue cuffs and black slacks because I couldn't stand wearing one of their hair was in its usual high pony tail tied with my long, silvery ribbon. Before I left my room I snatched up my backpack and guitar case that laid on the floor of my room.

I walked through the hallways of our dingy home and tried not to inhale the scent of alcohol into my younger sister's room. Pulling out the key from under the mat I unlocked her door and shook her awake.

"Sissy?" Hana muttered tiredly. I nodded and pulled her out of bed. "Five more minutes please?" she asked sweetly clinging to her bed frame.

I took the sketch pad on her nightstand and wrote soundlessly, "No, we're already running a bit late." showing the pad to her. She looked more awake and much more aware of our timely schedule. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I shook my head and started walking to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for myself and her.

I decided to just fix us some sandwiches since our so called father would not be at home for the day. He had stormed out during the night before because I couldn't get his beer fast enough and beat me a bit before leaving. I despised him not because he hurt me, but he was a constant danger to my young eight year old sister. I did mind that I couldn't speak anymore and had to use a friggin' sketch pad to talk to people. I put the makeshift breakfast on some actually clean plates and sat down waiting for Hana so we could finally get some food.

"Good morning!" said Hana cheerfully skipping to our small dining table. "Thanks for the food!" she said brightly clapping her hands together and digging in to the food. I smiled a bit at her behavior and silently ate my ham sandwich.

After we finished eating Hana washed the plates while I went to my room to see if I had left anything. My brown eyes scanned the messy room. Clothes were thrown on the floor in a flurry, the bed was still unmade, and my desk was covered in scratch paper and textbooks from the night before. I would have to clean it when I had more time. I felt slightly grossed out by how messy it was. Normally, it was all spick and span with clothes in the proper place, books in the ceiling high bookcases one corner, my blue sakura themed bed was made and instead of paper over my desk my laptop and various cd's were on there. With my assessment done I picked up my favorite black hoodie off the bed and rushed out the house to walk Hana to school.

* * *

"So how has school been, little sister?" I asked showing her the sketchpad. We were almost there and I felt like we shouldn't be walking in silence.

Hana smiled up at me and said, "Its pretty fun. The teachers are letting us finally do some art projects. What about you Sissy?"

I squeezed her hand and answered, "Its fine. Its just school." And it was. I didn't mind the fact that I didn't really have any friends in this school, my other friends just happened to be in another city altogether. I didn't mind the hushed whispers that I heard when I passed by other students as they called me a freak when I walked passed nor did I care about the difference of treatment from my teachers and their glares.

It was just school and that was all that mattered.

We arrived by the grand gates of Heartland Academy, home of the rich and snooty. Well, rich and talented, but mostly snooty. We gave the security guard our ID's and walked through the iron bars. The school was divided into four sections: preschool, grade school, high school and college. The grade school section was fairly large for just a bunch of kids and don't even get me started on the high school section. Now that was big. There were a little more than a thousand high schoolers and there were plenty of courses to take. Since Heartland Academy was a creative arts school it was just the thing Hana and I needed to get out the stress of home. Well, Hana anyways. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

* * *

I dropped Hana off at her homeroom and after a quick hug and 'have a good day!' I walked towards the East wing that held my first period class. English was a fun class itself that I loved but the teacher who taught made class horribly boring. Half the time I even fell asleep in that she-witch's class but I still managed to hold onto number one in her class. I sighed to myself and slid the door open to find that class had already started and everyone was staring at me like I killed someone in cold blood. I rolled my eyes and glared wanting so badly to say, "Hey! If you like me so much then take a picture, it'll last longer!" But I couldn't so I held back and walked over to my desk in my little corner.

"Hey look the crazy's here!" came an annoyingly familiar voice.

'God, today is just not my day.' I thought to myself staring at my desk. Oh joy, Miss I-Get-Everything-I-Want was speaking to me, how lovely. Insert sarcastic tone. I wonder if I hit my face hard enough on my desk I would die and not listen to her horrid voice for the rest of the day. Nah, I'd just get locked in a loony bin.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" called blondie aka Ana Kemi the 'queen' of the school, stalked up to my desk with her hands on her hips looking like I should be amazed that she was gracing me with her presence. Insert sarcastic tone. Again.

"Do I look care?" I wrote on my sketchpad. I mean, seriously, if you couldn't tell from my blank stare and the fact that I really hate your guts then you must have reached a new level of stupidity.

"God, what's with you! I'm only trying to make a conversation." she stated in a matter of fact tone. I snorted at her amazing conversation skills. Oh yeah, because making a conversation involves talking in a really annoying tone and embarrassing someone in front of the entire class. I'm sure the girls you pay to be your friends must love you. "Ugh, no wonder no likes you," she continued "I guess that's why your entire family is full of loonies."

At this point, I had enough about her self-righteous attitude, so I did the most sensible thing a girl in my position could do.

I punched her in the face.

Ana let out the most girliest shriek I have ever heard and started flailing her arms wildly at me like a five year old who didn't get what they wanted. I didn't even have to block her attack, it was just that sad and it didn't hurt at all.

Finally, Kanade-sensei* put a stop to all of it and pulled us apart. Well, her apart, I was still next to my seat. "Shiragane! Get out of my class this instant!" she exclaimed furious at me like I was the one who interrupted her class by making a scene for ten minutes and started a fight. She then proceeded to coddle the crying (probably fake tears) Ana and told her to go the infirmary. I sighed and and grabbed my bags and walked out of the class. I could still hear her yelling at me to go the Headmaster's office, I really could have cared less, so I went to my usual spot; the roof.

* * *

Lunch rolled by quickly as I woke up from my much needed nap. Stretching my tired limbs, I enjoyed the peace and quiet of the roof.

Suddenly, the door that led to the roof was forced open (it's normally locked but I know how to pick locks) and in came someone I didn't expect. It was was one of the most popular guys of our school although I couldn't really remember his name. Everyone knew who he was, but it struck me odd as to why he was here.

"Oh thank God no one's-" he started but instantly paled when he saw me. I blinked as brown eyes met violet. "Okay," he started "Don't scream okay? I'll give you anything you want- just don't tell anyone I'm here." he said.

"..." I blinked once, twice until realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He thought I was one of his fangirls. I felt like puking in disgust. Me? A fangirl? Oh good lord.. I decided it would be better if I acted like I didn't hear him, so I turned away from him and focused on my IPod instead. I was already having a terrible day and now I can't even have a moment of peace around here.

I thought blondie here would just leave and find a new hiding spot, but no, my life just has to be full of bad luck. Instead of leaving like I had hoped, he started poking me and calling weird names.

"Hey, listen here you ignorant pig, not everyone is obsessed with you and your enormous ego you got that?!" I scribbled onto my sketchpad angrily, shoving it in his face. I was more than a little cranky after today's incident and I was not in the mood to play games with some two toned haired, egotistical jerk. He stared at me with open mouthed shock. Ha! I guess there's a first time for everything pretty boy.

I smirked slightly and returned to what I was doing before. My gaze moved over to the vast view of the school. Even though the school itself sucked, it was pretty nice to look at. The building that looked like they were made for royalty, the pretty garden down below us with every flower you could imagine, the laughter, the scenery was- wait, laughter? What laughter? I turned to see that pretty boy next to me was basically dying of laughter, clutching his stomach in a sad attempt to calm down.

"Hahaha! Y-your- ahahaha!" he tried to say but ended up laughing like a crazy person. Um, okay? This isn't weird and creepy at all… He finally settled down and said, "You're not like the others are you? You don't treat me like they do. You must be special." he winked at me before chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, well not everyone will bow their heads to the rich and powerful." I wrote, not caring for his obvious attempts to woo me. I sighed and continued, "When are you gonna leave me alone now? Your girlfriend might be looking for you.  
"

The blonde and purple haired boy merely shrugged, "I could care less. She's only a fling." I was about to tell him off, being a female and all, but he cut me to the chase.

"Why are you up here?"

"...I punched a girl in the face and I hate people."

"Oh, so you're the one who beat up my girlfriend, huh?" he said. In my opinion she deserved it and so much more. I was surprised at how amused his tone was, like he didn't care like I just punched his girlfriend. "Nice right hook by the way." he continued with a grin.

"Um...Okay?" I wrote.

He ignored my comment and pulled out his obento* and opened it, ready to eat.

"Want some?"

"Nope."

"You look like you're anorexic."

"I'm quite healthy, thank you very much."

"When are you gonna pull down that hoodie so I can actually see your face?"

I blinked. I had forgotten I kept my hoodie up so the sun wouldn't get in my eyes. I contemplated the pro's and con's of showing him my face. I could get jumped and get beaten to a bloody pulp for beating up his girlfriend, but I didn't feel that vengeful vibe coming from him so I slowly pulled down my hood.

"Huh, so you're actually a girl?" he grinned at me teasingly. I felt a vein pulse in my temple and punched him the arm.

"Call me a boy again, and you'll see how good my right hook can get!"

"I think I just did…" he whimpered rubbing his arm. Oh yeah, poor pretty boy. Next time, I'll punch him in the face. Then he wouldn't be so pretty and maybe even deflate his ego. Hmm… So many good ideas, so little time.

We sat in semi-comfortable silence as he ate some of his lunch and I turned back to listen to the music on my IPod and silently stealing a few foods from his lunch.

"Whatcha listening to?' he asked.

"Nothing you would know. It's an American band."

"Try me." he dared.

"This Song Saved my Life by Simple Plan." He probably didn't know the band. It was from America and even though they came out in the '90's though no one really knew them.

"Are you kidding? I love that band!" he said excitedly.

"What's your favorite song then?" I wrote. I was skeptical about his answer, I mean even some of her friends didn't even know this band.

"Crazy. The guitar is really good."

"I like that song too." I wrote quietly, smirking up at him a bit. And that was how we started our very long conversation of our favorite bands and how no one understood our love for music.

"You play guitar, right? I mean you have the case for it." he asked gesturing to my guitar case I had next to me.

"Electric and acoustic. I'm not that good." I shrugged. I really didn't want anymore people knowing how well I could play and sing.

"Hey, are you actually a mute?" he asked me bluntly, looking into my eyes.

I was about to reply when the shrill sound of the bell sounded. Lunch time was over. I looked over to him and shook my head and showed him a messy scrawl that said, "Another time." he nodded at my answer and gathered up his bag and started to walk to the door.

"What's your name?" he called over his shoulder, hand already at the door handle.

"Yuki. Shiragane Yuki." I wrote with my usual blank stare once again.

"IV. IV Arclight." He responded to me.

"What a weird name. Who names their child a number?" I wrote.

"It's not my actual name. I just like being called that. Maybe I'll tell you my real name another time."

"Another time, then", nodding my head as I watched him flash me quick smile before going down the stairs.

'What a weird guy.' I thought to myself as I waited for the end of school to pass by. Things were going to get interesting, I could feel it.

* * *

_Obento_- home packed meal of Japanese cuisine. Normally consisting of rice, fish or meat, and pickled or cooked vegetables in a box-shaped container.

_Sensei_- Teacher

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter Numero Uno! As always, R&R and click that beautiful little favorite button and give my story a little loving. Hope you guys liked my story and if you didn't, thanks for giving it a shot. Later guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Broken Chapter Two**

**Alright, chapter 2 is finally here! Hooray! Before I start, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or favorited my story. Well, with nothing more to say enjoy the story~  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh Zexal. I only own my OC Yuki, and that is all.**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

'_Damn it.' _I cursed silently in my head. Taking a sip out of my coffee, I twirled the pencil around in my hand in an attempt to calm my nerves down.

I was off work from the library (you'd be surprised how much I could do without speaking) and was in this quiet little cafe called TaiRen where I was finishing off the last of my homework I was assigned and now a migraine was making it's way towards me. Pre-Cal was evil, English was boring me to death, and now history wanted to burn me alive. Miss Shia Fumiko, my history teacher, that sick, horrible woman apparently thought it would be better if I 'interacted with my peers more often and speak more.' What the hell? I'm mute for God's sake!

Anyways, Fumiko-sensei assigned us a group project where we had to work with partners and pick a country and compare it with Japan. The cultural differences and all that jazz. Well, I had the luck being paired with Mihael Arclight, IV's apparent little brother.

Speaking of the two toned haired idiot, we somehow became friends just a few weeks ago. How he became a constant in my ever changing schedule was amazing. Especially how he stuck around with my moodiness. I remembered like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Favorite color?" he asked me, voice muffled by the food in his mouth._

"_Blue, black, silver, grey, and white." I wrote on my sketchpad._

"_Favorite class?"_

"_None. School is stupid. I like music though."_

"_Least favorite?" _

"_Algebra is Satan."_

"_Ah. Okay. You're not curious about me?"_

"_Mm'kay. What about you then?"_

"_IV Arclight, 17. Favorite colors: gold and purple. And school is indeed stupid and we worship Satan."_

_"Yup." I wrote onto my sketchpad. I chuckled a bit at the lopsided grin he had on his face. I could feel the corners of my lips turn up a bit at his silliness. I felt warm inside, unlike the frigid cold. I was not 'empty' at this instant. I closed my eyes to savor this bit of warmth, before I would once again feel 'cold.'_

"_So?" IV asked, violet clashing with dull brown._

"_Hmm?" I wrote quietly._

"_Shouldn't you be asking me something?"_

"_So is your hair really natural?" I wrote jokingly. He let out a rather unattractive grunt and punched me in arm. This was normal ever since our first 'meeting' here on the roof. He would joke and tease, while I would throw a sarcastic or rude comment here or there. He was just as crude when he came to me. We would spend our lunches with each other like this. It would feel nice._

"_Actually it is. Dunno how, but yah." he stated with a small smirk. "Anyways, do you wanna be friends?" _

_He wanted to be friends with me? Me? How was this even possible? I sat there quietly knowing he was watching me, waiting for my reply._

"_..." was what I wrote on my pad. I somehow felt small at this moment. Most people who asked this question would later become bored with my blank stare and rather sarcastic comments. Would IV last? That was the question._

_I took a deep breath and silently, gave a tiny nod. I hoped he hadn't seen it and just leave but he did see it. I inwardly groaned and cursed my crappy luck. Why me?_

"_Friends then." IV said. It was not a question. It was a statement. He extended his hand and I slowly took it. I didn't meet his eyes. All I remembered was the warmth of his hand slipping into my cold one._

_End Flashback_

I tried not to feel to happy about that one moment. I would not be too alone from now on. I would have his support. I sighed as I payed the waitress for the food and coffee. Slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, I grabbed my guitar and waked in the direction the Arclight home.

* * *

A good ten minutes later, I arrived at the Arclight home. Well more like friggin mansion! It was a huge Victorian style mansion that had a yard filled with pretty flowers and on one side it was large fountain. I walked up the concrete steps up the towering building and rang the doorbell.

After a minute or two, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. A man who liked his was in his early twenties opened door. He was probably the older brother IV had told me about before.

"Who are you?" asked the man. Sheesh. Why the hell was he so damn tall? I cursed inwardly being so short.

I quickly pulled out my sketchpad and scribbled, "Yuki Shiragane. Mihael's classmate."

He stared me down for a bit before telling me to come in. "I'm Christopher Arclight, though you can call me Chris. I'm Mihael's older brother." he introduced himself to me. I nodded and bowed in respect. He called for Mihael to come down and as I waited, I took to watching the older Arclight. He looked about 6'7 and had the longest silver hair I have ever seen; it reached to his ankles and he had blue eyes. Chris carried an air of elegance and grace unlike his two other brothers who seemed less refined than he was.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and I turned to look. The pinkette was walking down the stairs with an aged man with a light brown braid and a monocle over his left eye.

"Hello, Yuki-chan." Mihael greeted me. I nodded at him and he smiled kindly at me. "I see you've met my nii-sama*. This is my father." gesturing from Chris to the older man.

"Hello, Shiragane-san. I'm Byron Arclight, Mihael's and Chris's father." Byron said pulling my hand in a handshake. "I hope you're comfortable here, and if you and Mihael need anything just call me over and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you both for your hospitality." I wrote and bowed to them both. After that Mihael brought me to the living room where we could work on our project. I sighed. Even though they were treating me so kindly, I had a sort of bad feeling about today. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**IV's POV**

I had just finished my shower when I heard laughter and talking downstairs. If I remembered correctly, Mihael did say something about someone coming over for a project. I shrugged on some clothes and went down to get some food.

Walking down the steps, a very familiar person came into my view. What the hell was she doing here? Since I was already down the stairs and I decided to voice my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Yuki, waiting for her to reply. I decided that the color black both suited and didn't suit her at the same time. She was wearing long sleeved black hoodie and dark washed skinny jeans. Her feet were bare but I could see the black boots at the doorway. The only thing that could possibly stick out from her presence was the long white ribbon that she always wore in that ponytail of her's.

"Project." was the only word written on her sketchpad. She jerked her thumb to my baby brother and proceeded to sit cross-legged on our carpet.

"You sure?" I said with a smirk playing on my lips. "You didn't miss me at all?'" I finished and I already knew I was gonna get punched for this little act. Her reactions were always so amusing to me.

An angry tick mark appeared on her head and I could see her eye already twitching. How _attractive._ I quickly turned my laughing fit into a coughing one if I wanted to survive the brunette's unleashed wrath.

She walked up to me, paused, looked at my face and smirked, and knead a place that no man should _ever _be kicked in. I hissed in pain and grabbed in between my legs. _God. _Why the bloody hell did she kick so damn hard. I regret that decision so much now. I was currently rocking back and forth like the coward I was and glaring at that evil _devil spawn _in front of me.

"Don't feel so arrogant now do ya?" She wrote with a smug little smile that I really wanted to wipe off but couldn't because I was such a gentleman. I was about to cuss her out and tell her if I couldn't have children, I would sue her entire family when Chris cut in.

"You guys know each other?" He started slowly with a raised brow. My baby brother and father stood there in the room in wide open mouthed shock and eyes the size of frying pans.

"Long story." I grumbled sourly struggling to find my footing without feeling anymore pain. The she devil just nodded and sat back down on the floor like nothing just happened. I hate her. I narrowed my eyes at her and stomped angrily back to my room. forgetting about my hunger in order to plot her death.

* * *

**Mihael's POV**

I'm sure that I can speak for both my brother and father when we witnessed the scene that unveiled in front us. I hadn't known that Nii-sama would act that way to Yuki-chan and I certainly didn't think that the quiet girl in my class would do such a thing. Well, except that incident Ana. I was shocked.

My brother stomped back to his room and my partner sat back down. Both my brother and father shared a look with me and then walked out of the room leaving only silence. Clearing my throat, I offered an uneasy smile to the bored looking brunette and sat down next to her.

We had already decided after class that I would do the powerpoint of the project while she did storyboard part of it since I wasn't very creative. We decided that we would compare Venice with Japan since it would be semi-easy and we could get this over with.

I was pretty wary with project because it was, well, with Yuki. She wasn't the easiest person to talk to exactly, but I guess since she got along with brother (were they even friends?) she was okay. I watched her for a bit before she turned and cocked an eyebrow in my direction.

"Yes?" she wrote. I wondered if she could really speak. No one really knew since she hung out alone and never really interacted with anyone.

"Uhhh...Umm. Howdoyouknowmybrother?" I stuttered out. I inwardly face-palmed at my stupidity. She probably thought I was an idiot.

"Circumstances." she wrote easily. She glanced at me again before writing, "I don't bite y'know."

I blinked. I guess she wasn't bad at all. "So you guys are friends?" I smiled at her. She nodded and glued a picture onto the cardboard.

I continued asking her questions like this and slowly, I became less nervous and confident in my questions. I learned that her parent's were divorced like mine and that she used to speak but because something happened to her when she was younger. Yuki was actually very polite and we actually had fun together doing the project. I was a bit sad when we both finished our parts and she said she was leaving.

"Yuki-chan, would you like to stay for an early dinner?" my father asked poking his head through the doorway. The brunette looked flustered and answered that she didn't want to impose any longer then should while my father dragged her to our kitchen not really caring for her answer.

* * *

"So Yuki-chan what does your step-father do for work?" Father asked the bored looking brunette.

"Yes. I would like to know as well." Chris chimed in with a smile.

"Um. He fixes locks and stuff." she wrote simply. Her eyes told another story though. They looked wary and guarded all of a sudden.

"And what do you do for work, Byron-san?" Yuki asked directing the attention away from herself. I think IV nii-sama also knew what she was doing because he stopped shoveling food into his mouth (Even with guests here, he couldn't have manners) to look at her.

And that was how dinner dinner went for about the rest of the hour. Whenever my father or Chris nii-sama would ask something about her going mute or her family she would immediately turn the attention back to someone else in the room. I found it rather odd.

"I'm glad you're here today, Yuki-chan. It's so rare to have guests over and our dinner's are never so lively." Chris nii-sama smiled serenely.

"Umm...Thank you Chris-san. What time is it exactly anyways?" Yuki wrote suddenly.

My brother's brow suddenly creased in worry when he responded, "It's 5:34. Why do you ask?" he stated.

Instead of answering she quickly shot up from her seat and ran to get her bags. My brothers and father were quite surprised when she did that.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home." she wrote in a messy scrawl. She looked pale as a ghost and wore a look of complete dread; what was wrong?.

"I'll walk you out." IV suddenly said, standing up from his seat.

She shook her head no and quickly ran out the kitchen to get her shoes before bowing and running out of the house. My family stood there all in stunned silence. We all wondered what could have possibly spooked her so much that she had to get home in such a hurry.

* * *

The next morning, I saw her again, standing in the middle of the hallway looking very flustered.

Juggling my bookbag and our storyboard from yesterday, I walked up to her to ask her if she was alright and if she got home properly. We were all worried about her sudden need to get home and if something had happened to her.

"Yuki-chan are you alright? You left in such a hurry." I voiced my thoughts with worry evident in my eyes. I made sure to look her in the eyes so that I could tell if she was lying or not.

She did not respond but only pulled out a large book from her bag. "Here. Give it to your older brother and father. They wanted this book, didn't they?" she wrote with her lips pursed in a thin line. She did not meet my eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden. I had things to take care of." she continued on vaguely.

"Of course." I said simply giving her a false smile while I took the book from her hands. She was hiding something, that I was sure. You don't just run out of someone's house with a terrified look to just take care of something. I had only known her a day but I felt like Yuki was a person who did get scared very easily and I also wanted to be her friend even if no else would.

"Yuki-chan, is something the matter?" I said politely. I was determined to unravel the mystery of Yuki Shiragane and get to bottom of why she was just so afraid. What was she so terrified of?

Something flickered in her eyes before she turned and walked away. She never answered my question, but I have plenty of chances to ask her again. In the back of my mind, I realized I never noticed how she was limping and cradled her shoulder until it was too late.

* * *

_Nii-sama_- formal way of saying elder/older brother in Japanese

* * *

**Okay, chapter 2 is done and I'm tired as hell. Summer school is horrible and 6 hours of health is just bloody hell. Sigh...Well, at least I have you strawberry Sunkist. *looks at inanimate object lovingly* Yeah, this is me tired and a bit loopey without coffee. Anyways, hoped you liked that chapter and clicked that pretty little favorite button. If anyone has any questions/comments/advice, just tell me and I'll respond to you in a PM or something. No flames please. See ya!**

**-XxStarryHeavenxX**


End file.
